Ketimines are known as latent curing agents for many applications and are especially useful in moisture rich environments however; epoxy systems using ketimines based on aliphatic amines have poor chemical resistance and are prone to whitening or blushing. Benzylated polyamines have been shown to provide chemical resistance and reduce blushing but their reactivity can lead to short potlife when used as an epoxy curing agent.
US20050010022A1 discloses a curing agent containing a ketimine. Patent Applications disclosing benzylated polyamines as curing agents include US20130079435A1, US 20090163676A, US20090030125 and US20090023846A1 with benzylated polyamines described as having at least three nitrogen atoms, at least three active amine hydrogen atoms and at least one benzyl group. JP111524434A describes the use of ketimine made with a combination of MEK and methyl isobutyl ketone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,357 describes a process for the production of aliphatic ketimines using a decanter to separate water from ketone.
The disclosure of the previously identified patents and patent applications is hereby incorporated by reference.